Love Story
by Elemental Serenity
Summary: What if Alice had seen something different in New Moon? What if Edward came back to Forks to say goodbye first, but found what he didn't expect? Partially a song-fic to Taylor Swift's "Love Story". Rated only for safety.


**Okay, this is my first Twilight fic, so go easy on me! It starts out when Alice tells Bella about her vision in New Moon, but it ends out differently. I'm sorry if I say anything too close to what's said in one of the books, I honestly don't mean it. After reading all 4 books in 5 days, I don't remember _all_ the details lol and sorry for any weird mistakes, let me know if you find any- constructive critisism is always welcome! Hope you enjoy :)**

**And of course, everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I claim no rights, all characters are hers :)**

* * *

"You listen to me, Jacob Black–" I started angrily, but his attention suddenly shifted behind him as his body tensed.

"Bye, Bells," Jacob ground out, swiftly making his way to the front door.

Confused, I quickly followed after him. "What is it?" He suddenly stopped and his back made rough contact with my face. He turned, making me lose my balance, and I fell to the floor. "Shoot, ow!" I yelped. Once I had my legs untangled from his, he made his way towards the back door, though stopped just short of it. As I wobbled back to my feet, something caught my eye and I realized Alice was now standing at the base of the stairs.

Her eyes wide and glazed, I could see her sight was far away in her own thoughts. Suddenly her eyes focused on me, then on Jacob– who still stood by the back door, glaring and swearing under his breath– then back to me.

"Bella, I need to speak with you–" she glanced at Jacob for a split second then back to me, "alone."

Jacob's already shaking body quaked once more as he growled, "I was just leaving." Before I could protest, he was gone.

I realized my eyes had never left Alice, however, as I continued to stare at her with horrified dread. Her eyes, which flicked one last time to the door Jacob had just disappeared through, locked with mine. They were unreadable, but her whole expression revealed that she was in deep thought.

"Bella, I need to leave – now," she said suddenly.

My eyes widened in horror. "What?" I said barely above a whisper, my voice cracking. "Alice, I–"

"It's okay, Bella," she assured me, coming closer to embrace me, though I took an equal step back.

"No," I finally choked out, fighting back tears but losing horribly. "No, you can't leave me too, Alice! Please!" My tears began flowing freely now, spilling across my cheeks. "Not again, Alice…"

Alice hesitated for a moment, then, faster than I could blink, she had me wrapped in my arms.

I struggled weakly against her, though I knew it was useless, and eventually I resigned myself to sobbing into her shoulder, clinging to her shirt. What had she seen that suddenly made her want to leave? Or had it been something I done? I was about to ask, but she cut me off.

"It's not forever this time, Bella," she said carefully. She pulled back to look me in the face, giving me a small smile. "Trust me."

Before I could object any further, she was gone, leaving me standing alone in the small kitchen. For a moment I stood in shock, then slowly I collapsed into sobs once more, sinking to the floor. I was alone again, and the cruel emptiness burned a cold hole into me.

I seemed to sit there for almost an eternity on the cold kitchen floor, but finally I calmed myself and shakily stood. Glancing at the clock, I felt a jolt of shock as I realized over an hour had passed. It was only 3 in the afternoon, and I knew I had to get my mind off of things. Charlie would probably stay long past midnight at Billy's after the funeral to be around friends, if not all night. So, I set to work with the chores I'd left undone when Jacob had arrived. The afternoon began to replay in my mind, but I forcefully pushed it away, diving back into the Comet in the bathroom.

Once four more hours had passed and I'd run out of things to clean, I trudged to the bathroom and took a long shower, letting the hot water run across my face and body as I focused on the sound of the water hitting the shower floor.

When I was done, I quickly dried off and got into my pajamas. I didn't even bother drying my hair, and I went to my room immediately. Shivering slightly from the cold air, I bitterly shoved the window completely closed. Sighing, I fell back on to my bed. I occupied my mind for a while with making shapes out of the texture on the ceiling, though it didn't help too much.

**We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air**

**See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.  
See you make your way through the crowd  
and say hello  
Little did I know**

When enough time had passed that my hair was nearly dry, however, my mind wandered back to Alice, then, consequently, Edward. I thought about the first day I saw him, first in the cafeteria then science class; I thought about the day in the meadow, his skin sparkling like a thousand precious gems; I thought of all the days he'd held me, told me he loved me, looked me in the eyes with his perfect topaz ones…And then I thought of the day he left me.

"_You…don't…want me?"_ I remembered asking so quietly, hurt ringing through each word. And I especially remembered what he said the most.

"_No."_

Wrenching with a sob, I curled onto my side and clutched my knees close to my chest. Straining to breathe, I managed to choke out one word. "Edward…"

**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"  
And I was crying on the staircase,  
begging you, 'Please, don't go'**

**And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story - baby just say yes"**

As I continued to sob, I felt a sudden cold breeze against the back of my legs from the window. I stopped. Hadn't I just closed that window? Sitting up, I could hardly register what my eyes were telling me.

There, staring just as wide-eyed as I was stood Edward. He looked just the same…His gorgeous copper hair, his topaz eyes…But he looked paler. I dazedly wondered how that was possible.

Neither of us moved, neither of us spoke, neither of us _breathed_ – although I probably was, I couldn't even feel it. After a few moments, my eyes relaxed from shock to immense hurt. Turning away, I murmured quietly to myself, "Wonder when I fell asleep…" I buried my face in my hands and let out another sob.

**So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes; escape this town for a little while  
'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet,"  
But you were everything to me; I was begging you, 'Please, don't go'**

**And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone,  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story - baby just say yes"**

A moment passed, and both sadness and relief filled me as I realized the illusion had probably disappeared. However, I felt the bed shift as he sat in front of me, and a pair of strong, ice-cold hands gently grasped my wrists and pulled my hands from my face, where his immediately replaced them with his own on my cheeks. I kept my eyes clenched shut, unwilling to face another broken hope, and tried to shake the hands away, but they stayed firm.

"No…you – Edward can't be here," I choked out. "Edward…Edward's gone…Not coming back…" My voice trailed off as my throat tightened as I continued to cry.

"Bella?" the velvety voice called to me. It sounded so real…So unlike the voice I'd heard before. "Bella, please, look at me," he asked, almost urgently.

**Romeo save me - they're tryin' to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid; we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story - baby just say "Yes.'"**

I refused. Maybe if I just ignored the taunting illusion long enough…

"Bella, love, please," his voice said even more anxiously. He stroked my cheeks gently with his thumbs, and in a moment of weakness – of pure foolish hope and desire – I looked up into the beautiful topaz eyes I'd missed and dreamed about for too long.

**But I got tired of waiting,  
Wondering if you were ever comin' around.  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town,**

"E-Edward?" I whispered hesitantly, raising my trembling hand towards his face to touch him…But just before the tips of my fingers brushed his skin, I pulled my hand away as more tears fell, though I didn't pull my eyes from his.

"No…no, no!" I screamed almost hysterically now, shaking my head and pulling away from his touch completely. "You're not here! Edward left! He said he didn't love me, and he's never coming back! Just leave me–"

I was suddenly stopped by a pair of strong arms wrapping firmly around me, his cool breath brushing against my neck and into my hair. His heavy, chopped breaths made it sound as though he was crying, though he could never shed any tears.

"Bella…Bella, love, forgive me…" I could feel his strong hands gripping the back of my shirt, as though it was for dear life. "I never should have…God, what have I done?"

"Edward?" I whispered, as I realized the time for waking up would have been long ago if this were a dream. "Edward, please tell me it's really you…"

**And I said,  
"Romeo save me - I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think…"**

He pulled back to look me in the eyes, his eyes so full of sadness I felt I could see directly into him.

"Yes, Bella, it's really me," he said quietly, his voice more even now, though it still quivered a bit. "I'm here, love…"

"But…" I croaked out, "You said…you said you didn't love me. You didn't want me…" Tears threatened to overwhelm me again, but I kept my gaze locked with his.

Though it seemed impossible, his skin seemed to pale further, and his eyes showed more pain. "I lied. I lied, Bella, every word, I'm so sorry–"

"Why?" I cut him off, my voice clearly sharper. "Why did you lie to me Edward?"

His eyes lowered, ashamed. "I thought…I thought that if I left and I told you I didn't love you…That you could move on, find another guy, be happy…" His eyes clenched shut as he sighed. "Then…Rosalie called me, she said she talked to Alice…" I suddenly wondered if Edward's appearance was the reason for Alice's disappearance, but my thoughts were interrupted as Edward continued. "She told me…Alice saw you jump…I didn't believe it, so I called here. When that guy said Charlie was 'at the funeral', I just…broke down."

I felt a cold pit form in my stomach. That wasn't Carlisle Jacob talked to. It was Edward. And Jacob had basically confirmed to him that I was dead. Edward looked so hurt, I could barely look him in the eye as he stared intensely into mine.

"You don't know how I…Bella, I though you were _dead_. It tore me apart from the inside out. Why would you do that?"

"Edward, it's not like that….I was cliff diving, for _fun_…" It seemed so ironic now.

His eyes softened. "So you didn't..." I caught his meaning and quickly shook my head. Sighing, he pulled me back into his embrace, squeezing me so hard it almost hurt.

"I was so afraid, Bella…it hurt so much, I…" he stopped and stiffened, sighing. "I was going to go to the Volturi, tonight," he whispered, and I froze in shock.

"What?" I exclaimed, pulling back to see his face. "But you…You came here instead? And how did you get here so fast, you called–"

Edward kept his gaze low, and hollowly chuckled. "You forget the kind of influence enough money has on people." Playing with my hands quietly, he sighed, turning more serious. "I stopped here on the way…to say goodbye. I thought I could take a bracelet, something of yours to take with me…"

"But I'm still here," I assured, placing my hand on his cool cheek to make him look at me as I gave him a tiny smile. However, when his eyes locked with mine, I frowned deeply as a sudden thought occurred to me. I dropped my hand and turned my face away. "But…there's nothing to stop you from leaving me again…I won't make you–"

I was cut off abruptly as his icy lips crashed onto mine as his arms slipped around my waist. Though shocked at first, I soon melted into the kiss, returning the gesture with just as much fervor. As the kiss deepened, I expected him to pull away, but was glad when he didn't. Instead, he ran his hands lightly across my back, holding me closer as I tangled my fingers in his striking copper hair. Finally, I had the unhappy task of breaking for air.

"Bella," Edward said immediately, running one hand across my face while the other remained on my waist. "I promise you, I will never leave you again, I can't. I love you so much, and I'm sorry for ever leaving you..." His eyes turned pleading. "Please don't tell me I've lost you."

I paused, looking him seriously in the eyes. "Say it again…" I said quietly, tears beginning to brim my eyes once more.

Edward looked downwards, repeating, "I'm so sorry…"

"No," I smiled, lifting his face once more with my hand. "The part…where you said you love me."

Edward smiled brilliantly. "I love you, Bella, so much. I'll say it a thousand – a _million_ times if you want me to. _I love you_."

My smile brightened as well, and the drying tears on my cheeks were replaced with ones of joy as I threw my arms around him. "Oh Edward, I love you too, more than you can imagine…"

As I nuzzled into his shoulder, he chuckled. "I quite doubt that." Swiftly, he pulled away and stood up as I looked up in confusion. He seemed almost nervous as he stood, his hands shuffled in his coat pockets. Suddenly, his hands went still and he looked at the floor.

"Bella," he started unsurely. "Bella, I thought I'd lost you today…That nearly killed me, I was so…_lost_. Now that I have you here again, safe with me, I never want to let you go again." He withdrew his right hand from his pocket, and in it was a small, velvet box. I gasped as he paused. Before I could say a word, Edward knelt on one knee and opened the small box towards me.

**He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said,  
"Marry me, Juliet - you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad - go pick out a white dress,  
It's a love story - baby just say yes"**

Inside laid the most beautiful ring I'd ever seen. It was intricate gold and diamond, and restored from what I could tell.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?"

My voice caught in my throat. The thought of marriage at my age scared the wits out of me, but the thought of marrying Edward…Edward seemed to notice my anxiety and assured, "We don't have to get married for a few years, you know. I just want to know you're mine…forever."

The word _forever_ made me smile as fresh tears welled up in my eyes for what seemed the thousandth time that day. I'd hold him to that promise of forever. But for the time being, I smiled giddily and nodded silently, making a noise between a laugh and a happy sob. He beamed and took the ring from the box, sliding it onto my finger. It fit perfectly.

"It was my mother's," Edward said happily, looking at the ring, then at me. I was sure if it had been possible, tears would be rimming his eyes too. Tears flew down my own cheeks as I threw my arms around him, pulling him into another passionate kiss.

It was then that I remembered Alice, and I realized why she'd left. She'd seen this all, and decided to make a quick getaway, lest she get in the way. _Why that little…_

I'd have to thank her later.

But for now, I was perfectly content staying in this moment with Edward.

**We were both young, when I first saw you...**

* * *

  
**_(Elemental Serenity)_**


End file.
